Mutagen cure
by erica.phoenix16
Summary: When the Hamato clan first found baby Elsa, the plan was to locate and return her to her family. However they would soon discover that there is more to her then meets the eye... Written before the Lonely Mutation of Baxter Stockmen
1. Chapter 1

I do not any characters, except the ones I created.

TMNT and it's characters belong to Nickelodeon, Viacom Mirage comics, Peter Eastmen and Kevin Laid:

* * *

It was night and the sky was so clear that it was one of those rare nights that you could see the stars in the sky.

But gazing at the stars was_ not_ on the mind of a mysterious young woman as she ran through the streets of New York City.

It took all energy she had to continue to run. She had long brown hair, blue eyes, and pale skin.

She was also nine mouths and pregnant and looked as through she was ready to give birth at any moment.

_"Malditos sejam! Malditos sejam todos para o inferno!"_ She thought to herself as she reached the dead end of an ally.

It looked like she and her soon-to-be-born baby would fall back into their evil hands.

However, as good luck would have it; she soon spotted a man-hole cover. He heart leaped with hope. To anyone else, it was just a cover.

To the woman, it was a means of escaping her pursuers.

She lifted off the man-hole cover with her bare hands and climbed into the sewers.

_ "It may stink, but at least they won't follow me down here."_ She thought to herself.

Little did she know that her pursuer, another woman, dressed black jeans, a black hat and a grey shirt had spotted her escaping into the sewers.

Before following the pregnant woman, she made a call on her cell phone.

"She's been spotted." The other woman spoke. "Good, Sky. Make sure you retrieve the asset when it's born." replied her boss's voice. "Yes, Sir." Sky replied before she hung up.

Meanwhile after walking through the filthy waters of the sewers, the unnamed woman found a place to rest, a dry spot in a nearby corner.

Just when it seemed she could relax, she suddenly felt herself going into labor as liquid began to drip down her legs.

_ "Nao! Agora nao! Those drugs can't be working now! If only they weren't searching the hospitals, if only Haru was here, better yet if only we were back home with Haru…"_She thought to herself as she wrapped arms around her stomach.

She fell back on her Lamaze training that she did, the entire nine months during her pregnant.

She reached down and began to take off her drenched pants and underwear.

The unnamed woman moved carefully to make herself as comfortable as she could get in the sewers.

Soon she was covered in sweat and in a lot of pain. A groan escaped her lips as a contraction passed.

Despite the pain, her mind wandered back towards Haru, her husband and her baby's father. _"Oh, Haru. I wish you were here with me. With us. You must worrying about-"_ Suddenly a wave of pain more powerful than any of the other contractions hit her like bullet.

Right then and there the unnamed woman gave one big push and her baby came into this world. The unnamed woman quickly reached out and caught the crying squirming baby in her arms.

It had taken some effort and skill, but she was careful not to let her baby touch the sewer water. She was beautiful beyond words, with a full head of black hair and periwinkle blue almond-shaped eyes. Her skin was red, the way all newborns are. When she first opened her eyes, the unnamed woman knew that her heart belonged to her daughter. "Hi, there." She whispered to her in a gentle tone.

Just then, she heard footsteps approaching. _"No…"_ She thought with horror. They were coming closer, if they found the two of them. They would kill her and take her baby for themselves.

She made up her mind in a split second. She held her baby close to her and whispered. "I love you so much, little bird. Please sleep for now. I promise you'll understand when you're older." Then she picked up the cord attaching her baby to herself and tore in half with her hands. She wrapped her baby daughter in a yellow blanket that she had carrying and hid her baby in a dry corner.

She picked up a pink blanket wrapped it around a nearby rock that happened to be the size as her newborn daughter. Then she picked it up and began to runway. She hadn't got very far when she was tackled by Sky. The unnamed women let out a convincing sob as Sky pulled the false bundle out of her arms. When Sky saw that it was a rock, she let out a yell of anger and screamed "Onde ele esta? Onde esta a crianca?" "Eu nunca vou te dizer." Was all the unnamed women said. Frowning, Sky pulled the unnamed woman's neck into a grip and snapped it.

Sky let go of the unnamed woman and let her body drop to the floor. She was about to search for the baby, when she suddenly heard approaching voices. _"Damn!"_ She thought to herself as she hid in the shadows.

Four man-sized with ninja weapons were running through the sewers, the one in the blue mask, known as Leo was the first to spot the body. He let out a gasp of horror. Behind him his youngest brother, the one in the orange mask screamed. The one in purple mask looked to horrified for words while, the one in the red mask looked as through he was going to throw up at any moment. "Uhh…guys? What's a dead lady doing here?" asked the one in the orange mask called Mikey.

"I don't-" Leo began to say, but then the sound of a newborn baby crying for its mommy reached his ears. Without wasting a second, the four turtles ran towards the cries unaware of their feet splashing through the water.

The one in the purple mask, Donnie was the first to spot the yellow wiggling bundle. He pulled back the cover and leaped back with shock. "GUYS! IT'S A BABY! A HUMAM BABY!" "WHAT!" yelled his brothers as they surrounded him. "Woah!" all four of the turtle brothers said at once. The baby looking at them with a completely trusting expression on her face as she still reached for the four turtles in front of her.

"Awww..." Mikey said. "Guys we need to tell Master Splinter about what we just seen." Leo said as he picked up the baby in his arms.

Leo took in the infant, he suddenly realized this was his first ever holding a human baby. In all his years of ninja training, Leo had never imagined that he would one day cradling a being that was so fragile.

"You're taking her back to the lair!" the one in the red mask known as Raph protested, interrupting his thoughts. "Raph, we can't just leave her here." Leo replied.

Raph sighed and threw the unnamed woman's body over his shoulders.

Soon the four turtles began to return to the lair, with their unexpected discovers. Unbeknownst to the turtle brothers, Sky had seen the entire event. She couldn't believe her luck, first that woman had escaped, then that woman had the asset and hid it in the sewers. Now it was in the hands of four mutant freaks._ "How am I ever going to explain this?_" Sky wondered.

* * *

Back in the lair, Splinter was meditating when he first heard his sons approaching. _"That's odd. My sons left the lair not to long ago."_ He thought to himself. He prepared himself to ask why were his sons were back so soon from patrol.

However, once Splinter turned around to face his sons, he quickly received an answer.

In Leo's arms was a newborn baby, crying for food. In Raph's arms was what appeared to be an unconscious woman. As Splinter looked at the woman more closely, he quickly realized that she was dead.

All At once, a dozen questions flew threw Splinter's mind. "_Who was this woman? How did she appear in the sewers? How did she die? Is that her baby in my son's arms?" _He added in his mind as he turned to face Leo.

As Splinter looked at the baby, he felt a wave of emotions go through him. Fondness, nostalgia and sadness all at once. He even thought of Miwa as a baby. He had not seen a human baby in person. Not since fifteen years ago. "How did they get here?" he asked, distracting himself from his thoughts. Splinter knew if he continue to think about those days, his heart would ache.

"We found them in the sewers, Master Splinter." Leo explained. "We're not sure Sensei," Donnie added. "But maybe that woman over there can give us some answers." Donnie gesturing towards the unnamed woman's corpse that Raph had placed on the floor.

"How can she tell us anything? She went up to the moon." Mikey asked. "It's called "Identification of the body." Raph replied in his annoyed tone.

Mikey ignored him and quickly went back to gushing over the newborn.

"Aww...the baby's so cute! What of person would want to abandon their baby in the sewers?" Mikey wondered aloud. "Mikey I don't think that baby was abandoned." Donnie said in a sad tone. "What do you mean?" questioned Mikey. "What he's trying to say is that this baby is an orphan now." Raph said in his usual gruff tone.

Mikey looked at the baby in Leo's arms, took a look at the dead woman and then looked back at the baby again. "You mean- you mean-?" Mikey began, he was unable to finish his sentence before he suddenly became overcome with emotion. He ran into his room, fighting back the tears of sadness and horror that threatened to fall from his eyes. Splinter looked at Michelangelo with sad eyes. He understood Michelangelo's shock and horror. He would never forget the sight of his beloved Tang Shen, dead in his arms.

"Let's just feed the kid already, the crying getting on my nerves." Raph said his usual annoyed tone. To anyone else, it would appear that Raph was acting like his usual self. But for those who knew well, like his brothers and father. They knew damn well that Raph was just as shaken up as they were.

Leo looked down at the baby in his arms and realized the baby had long since stopped crying for food and was now beginning to fall asleep.

"Unbelievable." Raph muttered under his breath. "Now _that's_ the understatement of the year." Donnie said. "What will we do when the baby wakes up?" Leo asked. "Also, is the baby a boy or a girl?" he added. Splinter took the baby from Leo's arms and slowly removed the blanket until the baby's body was completely exposed. "It's a girl." Splinter said with a small smile as he gently wrapped the blanket back around her body.

The baby slept through it all. Unsure of what else to do, Donnie took a picture of the dead woman's face on his T-Phone and went to his lab to see if he could find any information about her. If there was one place where he could find something about this mystery woman, if would be a missing person's website.

"What should we call her? I mean we can't just keep calling her 'baby'" Leo said. "Does someone need help naming someone?" called Mikey in a sing-song voice as he bounced back into the living room. Leo and Raph felt the urge to roll their eyes, while Splinter looked amused. Mikey always love to name stuff, so it was no surprise that Mikey would get excited because of naming someone.

"How about Margaret?" Mikey asked. "Nope." Raph said quickly, while Splinter shook his head no. "Violet or Sunny?" Leo suggested. Raph and Splinter both shook their heads. "What about Hazel or Annabeth?" Donnie piped up as he stuck his head out of the lab door. "No, I don't think she looks like a Hazel or Annabeth." Raph said. "Besides have you made any progress on discovering who Mommy really is?" Leo added.

"None yet, at least not on the English speaking sites I went to. All I know is that she's doesn't seem to be a New York native." Donnie said. "So what was she doing here?" Leo asked. "That's what I'm trying to find out." Donnie said. With that he went back to work in his lab. "How about Elsa?" Mikey said. Splinter, Leo, Raph and Mikey looked at the baby. The name "Elsa" seemed to suite her best. "Elsa, it is." Splinter agreed.

"Can we keep her Master Splinter? Can we? Can we?" Mikey begged. "Until we can find her family, we will look after her." Splinter replied. "Why can't we keep her full time?" Mikey asked in a somewhat disappointed tone. "I promise to look after her. I'll be a good big brother." Mikey added while looking at the sleeping baby. "Michelangelo, this is a baby. Not a pet." Splinter explained. "Babies need full time care and attention. I should know I had my hands full with the four of you." "Besides, the sewers aren't a great place to raise a baby." Raph piped up.

Meanwhile in the biggest country in South America, a man named Haru Zamora had awoken from his sleep with tears running down his face. He was dreaming about exploring the forests of Brazil, when suddenly awoke with a horrible sadness coming over him. Haru didn't know how or why but he knew this had to do with his missing wife Ingrid Zamora and their unborn child. She was three months pregnant when she disappeared. For six months, the police had been searching for them. But they seemed to disappear without a trace.

There had been no ransom call, meaning that there was a good chance that Ingrid and their baby had been killed. Haru refused to believe it. He knew deep in his heart that Ingrid was alive somewhere…at least until tonight.

Although he had no way of knowing, Haru knew something had happened to Ingrid, something terrible. He quickly went to the bathroom, he didn't want to be seen crying.

In the bathroom, Haru took deep breaths and attempted to think things over. _"What happened to Ingrid? Is she dead? Please don't let her be dead. Let her and our baby be alright."_ He prayed in his mind as he looked a photo of the two of them on their honeymoon.

After calming down somewhat, Haru slightly opened the door to his young cousin's bedroom. Bryce Stone was his 15 year old second cousin, that he and Ingrid took in after her father died.

She had a beautiful shade of milk chocolate skin and red spiraled colored hair. For a moment, he thought of waking her and telling her of his fears. But in the end, he decided to let her sleep.

Haru quietly closed the Bryce's bedroom and walked towards the baby's room. He looked around the baby's room. It was painted in many different shades of pink, had a huge crib in the center of the room by the window. He sat down in a rocking chair, hoping that his horrible feeling was wrong and that Ingrid and their baby were safe. In the baby's room, Haru let the tears fall from his dark almond shaped eyes onto the wedding picture.

**_Translations, Portuguese to English:_**

**_Malditos sejam: Damn them! Malditos sejam todos para o inferno: Damn them all to hell!_**

**_Nao: No! Agora nao: Not now!_**

**_Onde ele esta: Where is it? Onde esta a crianca: Where is the child?_**

**_Eu nunca vou te dizer: I'll never tell you._**

* * *

**I have a challenge for the reviewers, guess which country that Haru lives in and I'll give you hints on what will happened next.**

**In the meantime, tell what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own any characters, except the ones I created.

Thanks littlebabyturtlelove and Guest for your reviews.

Thank you Angel of Death and Darkness, Captain Anime, littlebabyturtlelove and suntan140 for following this story.

Actually Annabeth was a reference to Percy Jackson and the Olympans.

Hazel was a reference to The Fault in our Stars

TMNT and it's characters belong to Nickelodeon, Viacom, Mirage comics, Peter Eastmen and Kevin Laid:

* * *

Sky stood before her boss, feeling nervous. He was not a man to trifled with and he did not like failure. Especially since he was in charge of the operation of stopping the Kraang. He could frighten Sky, and that was no easy task.

Robert Gruber was a handsome man in his fifties, with greying dark brown hair and equally dark brown eyes. He also had skin that was so pale it looked eerie.

"Explain to me, how not only did Ingrid escape our custody, but somehow the asset is now in the hands of mutant freaks!" Robert yelled.

"Sir, I swear to you...I did not know..." Sky began in a somewhat frightened voice.

"You let her and the asset escape! Centuries of work against the Kraang, a way to undo everything they've done! Lost!" Robert interrupted.

"Please sir, let me find her. There's a chance that the asset might still be alive. I saw the child being taken by four mutant turtles in the sewers." Sky begged.

That was what Robert needed to hear, and he began to calm down.

"Of course, that 48 hour gap." Robert said. "What was I thinking?" he added to himself.

He gave Sky an apologetic look and said "Sky, you are one of best enforcers and I am deeply sorry for how blew my top at you."

Sky felt herself began to relax. Robert then added "I'm giving you another chance. Comb through the sewers to see if the asset is still there, before you move on to hospitals and children's homes."

"Thank you, sir." Sky said with full gratitude. As she was about to leave the room, Robert added. "However, should you encounter those turtles in person, give them a chance to join us. If not, do what you wish to them, but leave the asset unharmed."

Sky paused and said "I understand sir." With that she left the doorway of Robert's office.

* * *

As Sky and Robert were plotting their search for Elsa, in the sewers Donnie had taken a break from searching for the identity of Elsa's mother. He decided to research on what human babies need.

From what Master Splinter had told him, Elsa would need a crib, baby food, baby bottles, baby clothing, a high chair, some toys, plenty of diapers, baby powder, baby butt cream for diaper rash and baby shampoo.

Thankfully Donnie knew they had some blankets, some toys and a Tatami mat from the turtles own baby days.

Unfortunately Donnie and the rest of his family quickly realized that everything else that they needed was at human stores.

For obvious reasons, Donnie and his siblings knew that they couldn't go the stores themselves, they needed help.

So Donnie decided to call his friend April. Donnie loved speaking with April whenever he got the chance. As much as he wanted to tell her something impressive, he knew that was going to be a very important phone call. Taking a deep breath, Donnie dialed April's cell number.

April was in her room, working on some homework when the phone rang. April would've let go to voice mail, if she hadn't checked the caller ID. Seeing that it was Donnie, April picked up the phone. "Donnie?" she asked with concern in her voice. On the other end of the phone, Donnie felt his heart pounding.

Clearing his throat, Donnie said "April, what's up?" "Donnie, what going on?" April questioned. Donnie opened his mouth to explain what had happened and that they need her help. However, at that moment, Elsa had woken up and started to cry so loudly that April could hear it through the phone.

"Donnie, is there something that you're telling me?" she asked in a bemused tone. Donnie quickly muted his T-phone and opened the door and yelled "Please don't tell me she needs her diaper changed!" "No, I don't think so and _thank god_ for that." Splinter replied as he walked back and forth with Elsa in his arms, trying to soothe her.

"But we must hurry Donotello, who knows how quickly her first bowel movement will arrive." Splinter said in a serious tone. Donnie didn't know whether to panic or laugh. So he quickly went back on the phone with April. "Donnie, what's going on?" April demanded. Donnie felt his insides twist, before replying "Well...as we were leaving to patrol...we found _something_..." "Donnie, what happened?" April interrogated.

Unsure of how to tell April, Donnie said "We found a woman and her baby..." "WHAT!" April screamed into the phone. "ARE THEY OKAY?! DO THEY NEED HELP?!" Donnie felt himself taking another deep breath before replying. "I have good news and bad news."

On the other end of the phone, April became still. "The good news, the baby is healthy and she's fine." Donnie began to explain. "It's a girl?"April breathed. "Yes, and her name is Elsa." Donnie replied. "What about her mom? Is she okay?" April questioned. Donnie didn't answer.

"Oh, she lost her mother. Didn't she Donnie?" April said in a knowing tone. "Yes, and we're trying to take care of her, until we can find her family." Donnie explained. "So far, we haven't anything." he added.

"Do you want to drop off Elsa at my house?" April asked. "No, it's late April. What would your Aunt say if you suddenly came back with a baby?" Donnie replied. April sighed and said "You're right, Donnie what do you need?" April wondered.

With that, Donnie quickly gave April a list of all things they needed, what she could get and what she could bring back to the lair. "I'll bring over some diapers, baby food, baby formula and baby bottles." April promised.

"Yes, thank you!" Mikey cried in the background. "Thanks, bye." said an embarrassed Donnie as he hung up the phone. Suddenly he noticed that the lair was quiet again.

Carefully, Donnie left his lab, looking around the lair for Splinter. He quickly ran into his brothers. "How did it go?" asked Leo. "She said she could bring back diapers, baby formula, baby food and baby bottles." Donnie said.

"I never thought I'd miss the silence of the lair." Raph muttered. "Let's go check on her." Mikey said with hearts in his eyes. "My sons." spoke Master Splinter's voice. The brothers turned around to see their Sensei right behind them. "Let her rest, she is sleeping." he added.

"But Sensei..." Mikey pleaded. "Sensei's right Mikey." Donnie interrupted. "From what I've learned, Newborns need at least 18 hours of sleep."

"18 hours!" Mikey exclaimed in shock. Splinter narrowed his eyes at Mikey and smacked him on the head. "Oww..." Mikey moaned. "Be silent, Michelangelo. Elsa is sleeping. If she wakes up she'll be cranky and keep us all up night." Splinter whispered in a soft, but firm tone.

"Since you only just discovered this, I"ll forgive you. But you and your brothers must promise me that as long as Elsa is here. You must keep your voices down while she sleeps." Splinter added. "Hai sensei." the turtles agreed.

Meanwhile in Splinter's room, Elsa slept in a Japanese styled sleeping bag around her size. If anyone was in the room with her at that moment, they could see two things. Elsa was having a nightmare and she was floating in the air.

She dreamt of a beautiful woman with same blue eyes as her, holding her for a moment. She had a pretty smile on her face. Then she became sad. Elsa wanted to ask what was the matter, but she didn't know how to speak the words. They came out as gibrish.

Then the lady put her down and walked away from her.

Elsa did not know why, but for some reason she did not want this woman to leave her.

Elsa wanted to beg the woman to come back, but all she could do was reach out and cry. Suddenly she felt herself awaken with a bump. Suddenly Elsa an unfamiliar feeling come over her. She didn't know why, but her back felt like it had absorbed huge impact from falling. Either way, Elsa was awake and scared.

Elsa began to cry even louder then before.

As she cried, Splinter ran into the room, unaware of what he had missed. As he approached the wailing Elsa, Splinter couldn't help but be reminded of when Miwa would wake up crying in the middle of the night.

Splinter scooped up Elsa in his arms and once again worked to calm her down.

"It's alright, Elsa. Do not cry. Dry your tears." Splinter said in a soothing tone. In an attempt to relax, Elsa's tiny hands and reached out and gripped Splinter's long fingers in comfort.

* * *

In Latin America, Haru Zamora was having difficultly going back to sleep after that terrible feeling he had. His mind flashed back to the day that Ingrid had first told him that she was pregnant.

_Flashback:_

_He had just come home from his very unusual job. To his surprise, he found an appeasing smell coming from the kitchen._

_Before he could ask what was cooking, Bryce came into the living room and said. "How was work today. Primo Haru?"_

_"What are you and Ingrid hiding from me?" Haru asking, quickly sensing that the two women shared a secret. _

_"Aww...I wanted it to be a surprise." Ingird spoke as she walked out of the kitchen. She wore a smile that was filled with as much joy as the sun. _

_"But first, you must sit down." Bryce insisted she lightly pushed Haru into a chair. _

_"Haru, elsking, we're pregnant." Ingrid said with delight. _

_At Ingrid's words, Haru felt several emotions rush through him all at once. Happiness that he was going to be a father, shock at was Ingrid was telling him, the realization that was now responsible for the life of his future child and the fear that he would he fail as a father. _

_"Voce esta bem?" asked Bryce in a worried manner._

_"I'm fine, I'm fine, I'm..." Haru began to reply, but stopped as Ingrid's words repeated themselves in his mind. "...going to be a daddy. I'm going to be a daddy." Haru whispered. _

_Just then he felt light headed, he quickly gripped his head._

_"Primo Haru, are you sure you're okay?" asked Bryce._

_"Maybe you need to lie down, elskling?" Ingrid agreed. _

_With Bryce's help, Ingrid led him back to their bedroom._

_After they gently sat him on the bed, Bryce turned to leave. However before she could go, she looked back and said "If you're worried that you won't be a good dad, don't worry. You and Primo Ingrid are doing a good job with me so far."_

_With that. she shut the door behind them._

_With the help of Ingrid, some deep breaths and dinner served by Bryce, he managed to relax._

_After dinner, it was just the two of them in their bedroom with the curtains covering the windows. That was how they liked it._

_Apart from seeing Ingrid in her wedding gown, Haru had never thought she looked more beautiful than tonight. Her blue eyes sparkled, while her lips were spread into a radiant smile._

_She gave him a loving kiss, full of happiness at the news. They were going to be parents._

_Haru felt happy, and yet he couldn't help but feel worried at the same time._

_"Haru, are you scared?" asked Ingrid._

_"What if the baby's like me?" asked Haru, a look of fear, creeping across his face._

_"That will be a blessing." Ingrid said in a reassuring manner._

_Haru turned to Ingrid with a sad smile and said. "No, it won't. It will mean a lifetime of looking over your shoulder. Hoping that the Kraang or their collaborators never discover you. Bryce, Robert and myself know that."_

_"Our baby will have us." Ingrid reassured him. "Besides, remember my wedding vow to you. 'Even if the world turns against you, I'll always be on your side.'_

Haru was quickly brought out of his thoughts by the sound of someone entering the baby's room.

At once, he was on his guard. He reached out with his mind to see if it was a friend or foe.

_"Primo Haru, it's only me."_ his young cousin replied telepathically.

"_Gomen'nasai_, Bryce. I've just been going crazy these last six months." Haru spoke aloud.

Dr. Bryce Stone stepped into the baby's room. She was only fifteen, and yet she was one of the brightest people that Haru knew.

Like him, she also had psychic powers.

"You miss her and the baby, don't you?" asked Bryce. _"Hai,"_ Haru replied in his mind.

Of all the people who knew him, Bryce was the only one who understood him the most.

" I know how you feel, I think about my dad, Ingrid and the baby once a day." Bryce said as she wrapped her arms around him for a hug.

* * *

Back in New York, April quickly rushed out of the all-night super-market with as many baby supplies as she could carry.

_"Of all the things that the guys have done... Oh I hope Splinter can help them with this..." _ April thought to herself as she carried a bag full of baby food, baby formula, baby bottles, baby powder, diapers and teats.

April hurried towards the sewers, however she quickly stopped when she a large group of people preparing to enter the sewers.

At first, April thought it was the foot clan. However, as she took a closer look, she realized it wasn't the foot clan at all but what appeared to be sewer workers...bring lead by a woman in a business suit.

Feeling suspicious, April fell back on her kunoichi training to hide herself in the shadows.

She listened intently in order to learn who were these people gathered around the man-hole.

Oblivious to the kunoichi watching, Sky proceeded as planed. She was about to order the platoon to lift the man-hole cover, when she got a call from Robert. "Sky, I trust that everything is in place?" Robert spoke.

"Yes, sir." replied Sky. "Good," answered Robert. He was about to hang up, when he added. "Is there something troubling you Sky?" "Sir, I've been thinking. It's only a matter of time before Haru discovers that we're behind the disappearance of his wife and their baby." Sky spoke up.

"Yes, which is why we need to retrieve the asset at once. Then we disappear." Robert explained. "Don't tell me, that you're getting a heart all of a sudden." he added. Sky paused, thinking over her words carefully. "Sir, it's not that I don't appreciate all that you have done for me," Sky began to say. "I know it's hard Sky, Haru was a close friend. However as our founder once said 'If there is any hope of stopping the Kraang, than we must become just as monstrous as them.' We make no exceptions for anyone, even our former friends." He finished. Sky let out a sigh as she said "I know sir, but I still feel bad about it." "When the Kraang have gone, then you can atone for all the horrible things that we have done to stop them. Stay focused on your mission Sky." Robert replied. "Yes, sir." Sky answered. As she was about to hang up the phone, Robert said one more thing to her. "Sky, good luck." At those words, Sky felt her insides glow with pride. "Thank you, sir." said as she hung up. With renewed confidence, she ordered her men to open the man-hole search the sewers for any sign of Elsa. Unknown to Sky, April had heard and watched it all from a distance. She quickly pulled out her T-phone and called the turtles.

* * *

**Dun Dun Dun! Sorry, I couldn't help but leave it on a cliffhanger.  
**

**If I get five reviews, I will update faster.**

**_Translations, English to Portuguese:_**

**_Primo: Cousin_**

**_Voce esta bem: Are you alright?_**

**_Translations, English to Norwegian: _**

**_Elskling: Darling_**

**_Translations, English to Japanese:_**

**_Gomen'nasi: I'm sorry_**

**_Hai: Yes_**


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own any characters, except the ones I created.

Thank you Guest Alejandra and Guest Melissa for your reviews.

Thank you RedCreeper23 for following and favoring this story.

Thank you Kuronique Misaki and nen9131 for favoring this story.

TMNT and it's characters belong to Nickelodeon, Viacom, Mirage comics, Peter Eastmen and Kevin Laid:

* * *

Donnie was just about to resume searching for the identity of Elsa's mother. As much as he hated the idea of looking at that woman's corpse again. He decided to see if she had any birthmarks that he could use to find her family. As he looked over her head, he noticed something. It was a mark around her neck. As he took a closer look, he quickly realized that it wasn't a regular mark. It was a rope mark!

Feeling horrified by what he saw, his first impulse was to back away. However being a trained ninja, he quickly calmed himself down._ "Whoever this woman, I have the feeling that she was in trouble."_ He thought to himself. As he examined her further, he saw there were rope marks on her wrists, arms, legs and ankles. _"Oh man! What's happened to you? What kind of monster would hurt a pregnant woman?"_ Donnie cried in his mind.

Suddenly, the t-phone next to him began to vibrate. Donnie quickly picked the phone. He didn't want to wake up Elsa, not after Splinter had just put her back to sleep. "Hello?" he said. "Donnie, it's me." April breathed. "April. What the matter?" asked Donnie. "There are people entering the sewer!" April cried.

"People enter the sewer all the time, April. They're probably just checking on the plumbing or something." Donnie replied. "Donnie, Donnie, listen to me." April insisted. "I saw them! They're in entering the sewers right now! I heard a lady in business suit talking about being behind the disappearance of a woman and her baby. I think they were talking about those two you found." April finished.

Donnie suddenly felt several emotions go through him. Shock at the idea that the humans that were responsible for what had happened were coming back to seemly finish the job, anger at the thought that they wanted to hurt a baby and fear that they were going to find their lair. If April was right... they the people responsible for the death of their mystery guest were coming to steal Elsa back. Donnie quickly ran into the dojo, knowing that Splinter would be there. "Donatello, what troubles you?" questioned Splinter, as an out of breath Donnie forced open the doors.

"We're about to get company, sensei." Donnie explained in a grim tone. "Have the Foot found us?" Splinter questioned, suddenly looking very worried. "No, but I think the same people that drove Elsa's mom to hide down here, the same people that killed her, they're coming back down here." Donnie said in a somber tone. "This is troubling news." Splinter replied looking anxious. He then turned to Donnie and said "Gather your brothers here."

Sometime later, Leo, Raph, Donnie and Mikey were sitting down in the dojo.

"Sensei, what's going on?" asked Mikey. "Not to long ago, Donnatello received a call from April." Splinter began. "She had stopped at the all-night supermarket to buy some baby supplies for us. However, on her way here, she spotted a group of people entering the sewers. April, Donnatello and I believe that those people who are the sewers as we speak, are the same people responsible for the death of Elsa's mother and young Elsa herself, coming into our care." Splinter finished. "Sensei, if what you say is true; why would they come back?" asked Leo. "So they can finish what they started." grumbled Raph. "Who could kill a little baby?" wondered Mikey, with tears in his eyes.

"News flash, Mikey. If they had no problems killing a woman, then they clearly have no problems killing a baby." Raph explained, his voice filled with disgust at the group's actions. "Why would they kill Elsa's mom in the first place?" asked Leo. "That's what I've been trying to find out." Donnie stated. "And yet, we're still no closer to finding who she is." muttered Raph. "My guess is she found out something that they didn't want getting out and decided to silence her." Raph added.

"I don't think you're that far off, Raph." Donnie spoke up. "What do you mean?" asked Leo, a sense of dread, growing within him. "I went to look at our mystery woman, again. This time, I found what appeared to be rope marks on her wrists, arms, ankles, legs and her neck. I think they held her captive for a long time." At this the turtles and Splinter looked_ horrified_.

"When I get my hands on those..." Raph began. "Raphael. Do not confront your enemy when you know so little about them." warned Splinter. "Still, why would those jerks would want Elsa?" Raph wondered. "I don't know there could be lots of explanations." Donnie mused. "Like what?" asked Mikey. "Like they could be using Elsa and her mother as a part of a blackmailing scheme." Donnie hypothesized. "Assuming that Elsa's father is wealthy of course." Leo spoke up.

"That or maybe she has superpowers and those people somehow knew it." Mikey pipped up. "This is no time for your comic book stories, Mikey." Leo scolded. Mikey opened his mouth to reply, when suddenly five balls of rainbow colored light flew into the room. The turtles and Splinter jumped back in surprise. "What the-?" Raph muttered. "What are those things?" asked Leo. "Cool!" cried Mikey with delight.

Then the balls of light began to move towards the turtles and their sensei. Without wasting a second, the turtles and Splinter moved into a fighting stance. However, much to everyone's surprise the balls of light didn't attack them. In fact, they seemed rather playful in nature. "Gah! where are these things coming from?!" Raph yelled as a red ball attempted to rub itself against his head.

"Aww.. that one likes you, Raph." Mikey said in a teasing manner as he petted the orange ball. Almost if in answer to Raph's question, the sound of cooing could be heard from Splinter's room. The Turtles and Splinter and looked at each other. "No. No way. There is no way that baby could have superpowers." Rpah denied as he shook his head. "I'll check on Elsa." Splinter said as he stood up and prepared to leave the dojo.

"I'm coming with you sensei." Leo added as he stood up. "We all are." Mikey pipped up in a surprisingly mature voice. Seeing there was no chance of persuading his sons, Splinter allowed them to check on Elsa as well. When they entered Splinter's room, a surprise greeted them. In Splinter's room there were dozens of balls of light in different colors, dancing around the room. Elsa's tiny hands reached for the balls. But what astonished everyone most of all that the balls seem to come out of Elsa's hands.

She would make a fist in the air. Inside her fist, a light would began to grow and expand until she let it go. Then it would fly into the air. While most of the turtles and Splinter were to stunned to speak, Mikey grinned and said "I told you so." "Well that explains why those people are coming back to the sewers." Leo said in a grim tone. "And why they held Elsa's mom captive." Donnie added. "What do they need her powers for?" wondered Raph.

"Raph, haven't you read the comics." Mikey scolded. "The bad guys always go after the chosen ones, because they want to stop them for completing their destiny. Or they want to use the chosen one's abilities for themselves." Mikey explained. "Yeah, right." muttered Raph. "Actually, I think Mikey's right." Donnie said. "He's right?" said Leo and Raph in astonishment.

"I'm right?" added an equally astonished Mikey. "Well it makes sense, they must've somehow known that Elsa was going to have superpowers and kidnapped her mom to steal her when she was born." Donnie said in a grim manner. "What can they use Elsa for, all she can do is create balls of light?" Raph wondered. "Perhaps, they believe that Elsa will develop stronger powers in the future." Splinter mused. At this, Mikey gently picked up Elsa from her Tatami mat. Upon seeing him, Elsa reached out for his face.

"Don't worry, Elsa. We're not gonna those bad guys get you." Mikey cooed at her. "You can count on us." agreed Leo. "Same here." added Raph. "We'll protect you." promised Donnie. Splinter nodded in agreement. "What are we waiting for? Let's get some answers from these guys!" Raph yelled. "Wait a minute." interrupted Leo. "We can't just rush into battle without a plan, we'd be playing right into their hands. Besides they may never even find our home." Leo added."Leo! Why did you have to say that man? Now they'll find us for sure!" Mikey cried. "It's just like when those humans on the Titanic said that ship was unsinkable or that guy on TV in 1999, who said that the terrorists "wouldn't have a next time." he added. "Mikey." Rpah grumbled. "Your brother is right, Raphael." Splinter interjected. "It's dangerous to fight your enemy when you know nothing about them. For now, we wait. If they find our home, then we fight." Splinter added. That seemed to appease Raph.

On the outside Splinter was confident, but in the inside he was scared. He promised to protect Miwa, all those years ago. Then that night came, and Shredder stole her away. For fifteen years, he believed her to be dead. While he was happy to learn that she was alive, she had also been raised to believe him to be the enemy. His thoughts then wandered over to Elsa's father.

Whoever Elsa's father was, he must be going out of his mind? Who wouldn't be? Going through months, not knowing if his wife and child were alright. Would he still want his daughter back? Even, after he learned that she has "superpowers" as Michelangelo put it. If Elsa's father learned that it was Splinter and his sons that were responsible for Elsa's care, would he be grateful to them or would he be terrified by their appearances?

More importantly, what kind of man would Elsa's father turn out to be? Would he be a kind and loving parent or an abusive one? Would he be normal or have the similar abilities to Elsa? Is he well off or is he poor? But the most important questions regarding Elsa's father were what is his name and where does he live?

* * *

Around the same time, Haru was finally back in his bed. After Bryce went back to sleep, Haru decided it was best for him to get some sleep as well. As he lay in bed, he took one last look at a photo of Ingrid on the draw by his bed. He thought about how they first met.

_Flashback:_

_"Alright soldiers, this is where the Kraang are keeping their human prisoners." spoke Haru's commandeering officer, Diaz in Portuguese. He was a tall man with dark skin and no hair. "Rescue as many as you can." added Diaz. "Senhor, sim senhor!" cried Diaz's platoon. Haru didn't know Diaz very well. But he knew that Diaz, himself and everyone else in this platoon were seasoned soldiers._

_ The other members of the platoon consisted of three women and two other men. So far, all of them were riding in the back of a van towards one of the Kraang's secret bases. "Why are we driving towards their lair? Won't they see us coming?" whispered a soldier that Haru knew as Ursula Meminger. "Have you not heard of this strategy?" whispered another soldier called Lyra Morrison. "It's called 'hiding in plain sight.'Besides we're not driving all the way there, we're driving towards the back of the building" she added._

_ "Soldiers!" called Diaz. Suddenly Haru became aware that the van had just parked behind the building. "Whoa! we're really here..." Haru thought to himself, almost not believing it. It looked just like any other building you would see in San Paulo. It was a tall thin building with a dark gray color and a pointed top. _

_"Soldados atencao, eu estou dando um aviso final. Para mostrar a todos, a seriedade do meu aviso. En vou dizer isto em Ingles." switching to English, Diaz said. "Once you're inside that building, be on your guard. Look out for your fellow soldiers, and rescue as many humans as you can. If the Kraang find you, they will capture you if given the chance. Do not give them that chance and show them no mercy. Now go!" _

_With that, Haru and his fellow soldiers climbed out of the van. They quickly and stealthy hurried towards the weak spot of the building. The platoon promptly put some guns and hooks in their belts. Soon they quickly put on their sticky gloves. One soldier made the first move by tossing up his rope to the top of the roof. It stuck there right away. _

_Then the soldier climbed up the rope, created an opening in the building and quietly crept inside. Then another soldier followed the first one's patten. Soon two others went inside and then it was Haru's turn. "Here it goes." Haru thought to himself. He grabbed the rope and began to pull himself up. To his surprise, he went up so fast that he wasn't even aware of it._

_ Once he was inside, he pulled up the rope, disconnected it and muttered "Let's go." The group crept silently, hoping that they wouldn't ran into any Kraang. Unfortunately, Murphy's Law happened to be in effect that day. At that moment, several Kraang appeared right in front of them. Nether the Kraang nor the platoon wasted a second, they both started firing at each other. _

_The platoon and the Kraang were locked into a stalemate, as lasers and gunfire filled the air. However as luck would have it, the Kraang went down, before they had the chance to inform their brethren that the platoon had arrived. One soldier gestered to Haru, Morrison and Meminger. Then he said "You three, find the prisoners, we'll keep them busy." Morrison looked like she wanted to protest, but seeing that there weren't many choices. She quickly went with Haru and Meminger._

_ In no time at all, the three soldier's had found the prison section. Haru looked inside the closest prison cell towards him. Inside was a woman with long, wavy brown hair and periwinkle eyes. Haru walked over to the cell and said "Esta tudo bem. Nos nao vamos te machucar. Estamos recebendo voce e seus amigos fora deste lugar terrivel." "Quem e voce? Voce esta com o Kraang?" asked the woman. _

_"Claro que nao. Meu trabalho e fazer com que suas vidas miseraveis." Haru replied. "Back away Romeo, I'm about blow open the doors." explained Morrison. "Afaste-se da porta." Haru quickly said to the woman and the other prisoners. Without wasting a second. The doors were blown open. The woman and many other prisoners of the Kraang ran towards their givers of freedom. _

_Haru knew that this woman wasn't the only prisoner of the Kraang. But what really made him upset was that there were children among the captives of the Kraang. Some were in their early teens and others weren't even ten yet! Morrison, Meminger and Haru began to lead the prisoners out of the holding cell, when more Kraang arrived. "Kraang descobriu os conhecidos-" The lead Kraang began to say. _

_However Morrison interrupted him with a shot, right in the center of it's brain. "Das ist schon genug! Ich bin stinksauer!" she yelled. "Since when do you speak German?" asked Haru. "Lessons." was all Morrison said. After that group of soldiers and prisoners began to navigate their way through the building. _

_For a long time, apart from having to fight their way against the random groups of Kraang, they seemed to be running forever. Haru barely noticed the dark colors of the hallway. Finally they reached the exit and the prisoners gleeful took their chance to escape. Just as the last prisoner climbed into the van. One last of group of Kraang, appeared in an effort to stop from them escaping. Haru tapped into his power of telepathy._

_ Suddenly, much to the Kraang's surprise they began to float in the air, before they were sent flying backwards. "Entre em Zamora!" yelled Diaz. Not needing to be told twice. Haru leaped into the back of the van and shut it's doors. The van soon quickly drove off towards their secret base. Now that the mission was over, Haru could focus his attention on the woman that he had saved. "Estou Haru Zamora. Qual e o seu nome?" he asked. "Estou Ingrid Yeager. Obrigado por nos salvar." she replied.  
_

_End flashback_

Haru shook his head as the flashback ended. Thinking about Ingrid, only made the pain worse. To distract himself, Haru telepathically closed the bedroom curtains. Then he closed his left hand into a fist. Inside that fist, a ball of blue light began to grow.

It expand and expand until it couldn't fit inside his fist anymore. Haru released into his bedroom and watched it fly around the room, until he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

**_Translations English to Portuguese:_**

**_Soldados atencao, eu estou dando um aviso final: Attention soldiers, I'm giving a final warning._**

**_Para mostrar toda a seriedade do men aviso: To show you all the seriousness of my warning._**

**_Eu vou dizer isto em Ingles: I will say this in English._**

**_Senhor, sim senhor: Sir, yes sir!_**

**_Esta tudo bem: It's alright._**

**_Nos nao vamos te machucar: We're not going to hurt you._**

**_Estamos recebendo voce e seus amingos fora deste lugar terrivel: We're getting you and your friends out of here._**

**_Quem e voce: Who are you?_**

**_Voce esta com o Kraang: Are you with the Kraang?_**

**_Claro que nao: Hell no._**

**_Meu Trabbalho e fazer com que suas vidas miseraves: My job is to make their lives miserable._**

**_Afaste-se da porta: Back away from the door._**

**_Kraang descobriu os conhecidos como: Kraang has discovered the ones known as_**

**_Entre em Zamora: Get in Zamora!_**

**_Estou Haru Zamora: I'm Haru Zamora._**

**_Qual e o seu nome: What's your name?_**

**_Eu sou Ingrid Yeager: I'm Ingrid Yeager._**

**_Obrigado por nos salvar: Thank you for saving us._**

**_Translations English to German:_**

**_Das ist schon genug! Ich bin stinksauer: That's quite enough! I'm pissed off!_**

* * *

**You'll find out what happened when Sky and her team searched the sewers in the next chapter.**

**Review and tell me what you think of this chapter. :)**

**Your reviews mean so much to me.**


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own any characters, except the ones I created.

Thank you 14rosie14, Guest Alejandra, Guest Melissa and Mewfem for your reviews.

Thank you Mewfem and danicurtis16 for following this story.

Thank you IloveRaphael for favoring this story and me as an author.

I also do not own "Nothing else matters" by Metallica.

For those who where confused by the wording, I said that Ingrid had a rope mark around her neck. The reason she had that rope mark was because she had been tied up.

TMNT and it's characters belong to Nickelodeon, Viacom, Mirage comics, Peter Eastmen and Kevin Laid:

Warning for sensitive readers: chapter briefly mentions water boarding.

* * *

The night had passed and, just as Splinter predicted, Sky and her team could not find any trace of the turtles or Elsa.

They had carefully listened for the sounds of a baby crying in the sewers, but as luck would have it, there was such huge gust of wind in their detection, that it forced Sky and her team to leave.

Sky momentary wondered what could've caused such a huge blast of wind in the sewers? But she had to put those thoughts aside, she had bigger things to worry about.

Sky felt herself becoming nervous, she promised herself that would not come back without the asset.

So it was time for a different idea, wait for one or all of the turtles to show up and tell what their intentions are.

"Pena," she spoke to one of her men. "Change of plans, I want you to find out everything you can about these turtles. Find any witnesses you can find." she ordered.

In spite of herself, she couldn't help but admire the turtles stealth._ "These turtles are much cleverer than appear to be."_ She thought to herself.

As Sky was planing her next move, Dr. Bryce Stone was just waking up. Like her cousin Haru, she also worked for the movement against the Kraang.

However, unlike Haru who was a soldier, Bryce was a science analyst.

She put on some black pants, a dark blue sleeveless shirt and a white lab coat.

As she got dressed, she began to hum the beginning of an American metal rock song.

_"So close no matter how far. Couldn't be much more from the heart. Forever trusting who we are...and nothing else matters..." _Bryce sung to herself.

Bryce pulled her red hair into a pony tail and put on her watch and three golden bracelets on her right wrist.

She grabbed her purse by her bed and placed her cell phone, I.D. and taser inside.

Ready for the day at last, she hurried towards the kitchen for breakfast and was greeted by Cousin Haru .

"Morning." he greeted as he was making a cup of coffee for himself. "Did you sleep well?" asked a concerned Bryce as she heated up a pop tart.

"It took me awhile, but I managed to get back to sleep." Haru replied. "With the lights above up." He added in a slight mischievous manner.

At this Bryce quickly turned her head around in Haru's direction. "You used your powers, didn't you?" she whispered in an accusatory tone.

"It's been so hard..." Haru began, but before he could say anymore; Bryce interrupted him with a glare.

"I know, I miss her too. These months have been rough without any new information. Even after contacting the big names in news. However that doesn't mean you should get careless, what if someone saw you?"

Haru didn't say anything as he turned away from her, but Bryce could tell he was feeling guilty. "I shouldn't been so careless." he replied.

"Don't let it happened again." Bryce said in a kind but firm manner. With that, she gave him a hug and the two of them went downstairs.

The apartment that Haru and Bryce lived in was also their place of work. It was the hidden base of the Kraang resistant movement.

In the apartment, there were several different quarters dedicated to a specific function. There were rooms for training, rooms for healing the wounded, rooms for making plans and creating strategies, rooms for interrogation, rooms for memory easing, prison rooms, and rooms for creating chemicals and weapons. Above them all were the living quarters for the resistant members. Both Haru and Bryce got inside an elevator that would take them both to the planing quarters and the laboratory respectively.

In no time at all, Haru and Bryce had reached the main floor, the floor where the Laboratory, the planing quarters and the interrogation room was.

"Bye." was all Haru and Bryce said to each other, before they each went to their different rooms.

Bryce stood out side the lab door, placed her thumb on the scanner and was let inside the lab.

Once she was inside, she overheard two senior scientists talking about her.

"Ela nao e um pouco jovem para estar aqui?" asked a scientist named Dr. Kurosaki. "Brasilia diz que ela e uma assassina." replied another scientist called Dr. Shino.

"Morning gentlemen." Bryce called out to them. Both scientists quickly turned around to see Bryce standing there, right behind them.

Their faces grew pale as Bryce said "Eu gosto de fofocar tanto quanto a proxima pessoa, mas temos trabalho a fazer."

Hideki Kurosaki and Toru Shino quickly went back to their stations as Bryce walked towards her own.

Without another word, Bryce sat down at her computer and clicked on her files.

As she looked over the data on the mutagen, she thought to herself._ "Okay, so far we know that the Kraang get their mutagen from these alien worms from dimension X. The question is where would they hide those creatures? Ever since that mass rescue of those prisoners and the capture of some Kraang, they have relocated their base in Brazil. They have moved it somewhere, but where it is?"  
_

"Dr. Stone." said a voice that was cutting through her thoughts. Bryce quickly saved her files and turned her head to see the voice's owner. It was a mutant cat girl. "You needed in the interrogation room." was all the cat girl said. Bryce stood up and began to held towards the interrogation room. _"I hate this part of the job."_ She added in her head.

As Bryce and her mutant coworker headed towards the interrogation room, Bryce said "Presumo que o prisioneiro Kraang nao cooperou conosco ainda, Emily Jane?"

"Nao, o prisioneiro ainda nao rachou ainda." replied the mutant cat girl known as Emily Jane.

Bryce didn't know much about Emily Jane, other than she was one of the people that the Kraang experimented on.

Once Emily Jane was rescued. she quickly became apart of the science diversion and she had been pleasant company to talk too.

Before Bryce knew it, she had reached the interrogation room.

Bryce bid Emily Jane farewell, and stepped inside the room. Inside the windowless white room, stood five solders. All ready to fire at the slightest escape attempt.

In the center of the room was the Kraang prisoner; trapped in a robot suit, without it's arms or legs.

Standing in front of the Kraang prisoner, was a man that Bryce knew as Oscar.

As Bryce sat near the right side of the wall she could hear Oscar speaking to the prisoner.

"Voce entende agora? Sou dono de voce." Oscar was saying. "Agora eu entendo que voce teve uma noite dura de sono, e se voce dizer o que o Kraang esta planejando para a mutacao planetaria seguinte, eu prometo a voce que voce pode ter todo o sono que voce deseja." he added.

"Aquele conhecido como Oscar nunca vai ter esse conhecimento de Kraang." the Kraang replied defiantly.

Oscar let a sigh as he turned to Bryce and said "Traga-me aquele balde."

Bryce got up from her seat, trying to hide her distaste for what was about to happen next.

She grabbed a bucket filled with water, and hastily stepped towards Oscar.

Bryce quickly handed the bucket over to Oscar as a buff looking soldier almost ripped the Kraang from his suit.

Bryce turned away as she heard the sound of splashing as something was being shoved into the bucket over and over again. Bryce gripped her head as she tried to block out the sounds of the Kraang's shrieks and attempts to breath.

_"Why do they need me here? I'm just a scientist." _Bryce thought into herself.

It seemed to go on forever, when Oscar said "Let's take five. After some rest, our guest might be willing to talk." As Bryce was about to leave, the Kraang looked at her and said "Aquele conhecido como Oscar é o que está sendo chamado de um animal. Kraang está na necessidade de que é conhecido como assistência."

At the sound of fear in the Kraang's voice, Bryce felt a sense of triumph and pity, all at once.

However she kept her voice cool as she replied "Voceb pode ajudar a si mesmo, por ser verdadeiro."

With that, she exited the room.

Meanwhile back in New York, April was leaving the sewers. _"And just when I thought my life couldn't get any weirder."_ She thought to herself.

_Flashback:_

_Once April witnessed that strange group go inside that man-hole. April knew that has she had to find another way to get to the turtles.  
_

_Thankfully since she has grown up in this city, she very easily found another way._

_April carefully climbed down the man-hole with the baby bags hanging off her arms._

_April had hoped that those people would not see her._

_It seemed that luck was on her side that night, because she reached the turtle's lair without being spotted. _

_"April!" Donnie cried in surprise, "Shhh..." Raph interrupted."Keep it down. Don't wake the baby."  
_

_Donnie let out a quiet nervous laugh and said "Sorry, I forgot."_

_April wanted to ask why didn't they just leave the baby outside of a hospital, a fire station or a police station? However she never got the chance too._

_Because Mikey said "You're not going to believe this April, the baby has superpowers."_

_"This isn't the time for jokes, Mikey." April said in a somewhat annoyed manner._

_"He's not kidding April, we all saw it with our own eyes." Donnie interrupted. _

_"Yeah, the kid can create balls of light." Raph injected._

_"Are you serious?" asked April, still filled with disbelief._

_"Never mind that, April." came Splinter's voice as he entered the living room. "Did you bring the baby supplies?" he added._

_"I got as much as I could carry and afford." April replied. _

_"Thank you! Thank you so much, April." Splinter said in a voice filled with gratitude as he bowed to her. _

_"Does baby poo really smell that bad?" Mikey questioned._

_Almost in response to Mikey's question, a really horrible smell filled the room and Elsa began to cry._

_"Great, you just had to ask." Leo grumbled as he held his noise. "She just had to have her first bowel movement now." Donnie added, as he too covered his noise._

_"My sons, since all of you have found Elsa, it is only natural that one of you will change her diaper." Splinter suggested._

_At this the turtles looked scared. "WHAT!" they yelled at all once. "Why?" asked Mikey in a sad voice. "Because, I changed all you're diapers by myself once before and I have no intention of ever charging another diaper again." Splinter explained. _

_Before the turtles could protest, Splinter retreated into the dojo._

_Then Leo, Raph, Donnie and Mikey looked at each other before they started fighting amongst themselves over who would change Elsa's diaper. "You're our leader, Leo. You change her diaper." Raph said._

_"I'm not changing her diaper, if anything Mikey should be changing her diaper." Leo cried while pointing at Mikey._

_"Hey, why should I change her diaper, I'll probably just end up putting her diaper on my face." Mikey injected. "Besides why doesn't Donnie do it." Mikey added.  
_

_"No! No Way! I'm not changing her diaper!" Donnie protested. _

_"Boys!" Splinter injected as he stuck his head out the dojo. "If you can not pick who should change Elsa's diaper,I'll shall decide for you." he added._

_Splinter then looked at the group and said "It is Leonardo." Leo looked dejected, while Raph, Donnie and Mikey looked relieved. _

_"Sensei..." Leo almost wined. "Change her diaper." Splinter repeated in a firm tone._

_Left with no other choice, Leo grabbed some diapers, baby powder and hurried towards Splinter's bedroom. _

_When Leo arrived, Elsa was crying in protest, demanding to be changed in the only was she knew how. _

_"Shh...hey there Elsa. It's okay." Leo spoke gently as he carefuly picked her up. Leo carried Elsa to the corner of the table. Looking as though he would've rather done **anything** than diaper duty, he began to clean her bottom. As soon as her butt was clean, Elsa stopped crying and began to relax.  
_

_"Why I couldn't have gone patrolling instead?" Leo thought to himself as he made a disgusted face._

_After brushing those thoughts aside, he put some baby powder on the new diaper. Then he quickly put the diaper on Elsa's bottom._

_When the new diaper was fasted on, Elsa sweetly smiled at Leo._

_In spite of himself, Leo couldn't help but smile back and asked "So what do you think? Did I do a good job or what?"_

_Elsa reached out and gently touched his face with her tiny hand._

_At Elsa's innocent touch, Leo couldn't help but find her cute. "Don't worry. We'll find your family." he assured her.  
_

_Unknown to Leo, April took in this scene from afar before finding a place to sleep and waiting for when that group would be gone from the sewers._

_But she needed to make two phone calls first. She called her aunt, explaining to her that she was staying over at a friend's house over night. Once that called was finished, she called Casey. This time she told him the truth, that the turtles had found a baby and a unknown shady group was searching the sewers, and it won't be safe for to leave until they where gone._

_Casey wanted so badly to come fight the group, bad April firmly reminded him if he did that the turtles and Splinter might be found and taken away._

_Casey reluctantly agreed to wait until next morning. _

_End Flashback._

_"Whoever thought that Leo would be so good with kids."_ April thought to herself, as she headed towards her aunt's house.

As she got closer to her home, she saw someone waiting for her. She narrowed her eyes and realized that person was none other than Casey Jones.

"So what happened last night, Red? You look like death." Casey asked, trying to hide his concern. "Well..." April began. "Let's just say it was hard to get some sleep." Taking a deep breath, she added. "Every time I tried to go sleep, Elsa would wake up crying." First she was fussing, then she needed a diaper change, which would lead auguring over who would have diaper duty, then she would cry for her bottle. To make a long story short, I got only two hours of sleep." April finished. "I've never begin so tired in my life." she added, in a depressed tone.

_"Wow, I glad I wasn't there."_ Casey thought to himself, as the two of them began to walk. Casey looked at April and said " I don't get it Red, why didn't the turtles just drop off the kid at a police station or hospital. They could easily look for the kid's daddy." April looked unsure of what to say to say next, before replying "Casey, you know we've seen mutants and those Kraang?" "How could I forget?" Casey replied in a grim tone. "Well the guys discovered that Elsa has super powers." she added. "Like what?" asked Casey, not really believing it. "So far Elsa can create balls of light that can fly." April explained. "Because of this Mikey thinks someone is after her, I admit I found it hard to believe myself, but since they found her mother with her neck broken not to far from the lair..." April trailed off. She didn't need to finish her sentence, Casey understood. "Someone killed that kid's mom!" he cried in horror. Then he became angry. _"What kind of low lives would try to steal a kid and kill a mom?"_ He thought to himself enraged. "That's not all." April added somberly. "What?" Casey asked worriedly. "We checked the missing persons sites online, for missing pregnant women in this country. None of the profiles Donnie and I looked over matched our mystery woman." April explained. "If that's true, that means that the kid's mom isn't from this country at all." Casey realized. "At this point, all we can do is keep investigating." April replied. "Then what are we waiting for, let's solve this mystery and get that kid back to her dad." Casey replied in enthusiasm. As April and Casey set out on their own investigation, news of Sky's investigation of the turtles had reached the foot clan and Karai.

"Are you sure of this?" asked Karai as she narrowed her eyes at the purple dragon known as Sid. "Yes, one of those guys in black came up to us, asking if we had really seen the turtles. I was like 'What's it to ya?' The guy in black told me that those freaks stole an asset of theirs or something?" he finished. Karai pondered over his words. _"So those turtles have a new enemy?_ _Interesting..." _she thought to herself. Focusing her attention on Sid, Karai said "Now, where did you say those guys were going?" "After I told those suits about those freaks and they were friendly with that old sushi guy-" Sid began. Karai did not need to heard anymore, she knew where these 'suits' where going. "Footbots, take him outside!" With that two footbots appeared on either side of Sid and dragged him outside. "Hey, wait-" he called as was dragged out the throne room. "We're going to find out just what the turtles stole from those suits." she spoke aloud._ "I didn't think that they had that in them."_ Karai thought to herself.

Latter that night, the turtles went out on patrol as usual. Splinter would look after Elsa, while April and Casey would bring over more baby supplies.

"Man, I can not believe what has happened this past two days." Raph spoke aloud as he leaped across a building. "I think this is so cool." Mikey said as he joined his brother. "Not only are we older brothers, but our little sister has super powers." Mikey added. "Mikey, don't forget what Master Splinter said 'We're only looking after her until we can contact her family.'" Leo interjected as they leaped across another building. "I would what Master Splinter and Elsa are doing?" Mikey wondered.

In the lair at that moment, Splinter feeding Elsa as he sat on one of the chairs in the living room.

As he gazed down at Elsa as she sucked on the bottle, his mind wandered back to a time, when he was feeding Miwa this way.

Elsa even had a similar look that Miwa once had when she was her age, wide-eyed, innocent and completing trusting.

Splinter momentary wondered if Shredder even feed Miwa by hand, like he used to. Splinter knew that Shredder would not waste his energy feeding a baby, he would leave that part to nannies and servants.

Suddenly, his thoughts were interrupted by a noise coming from Donnie's lab.

Elsa had stopped sucking her bottle and looked the detection of the noise with a scared expression on her face.

"It's alright, little one. It's just Timmy, and I won't let him hurt you." Splinter cooed. His words seemed to reassure her and Elsa began to relax in Splinter's arms.

Then Timmy made an even louder noise, and Elsa began to fuss.

Concerned that Donatello had been careless with the Mutagen again, Splinter adjusted his grip on Elsa and went investigate.

Splinter slowly opened the doorway to Donnie's lab, and was greeted with the sight of the Timmy-blob, unfrozen and attempting to break free.

_"I must have a serious discussion with Donatello, when he gets back."_ Splinter though to himself, as he got into a fighting stance.

Timmy blob, quickly jumped at Splinter, but he dogged out of the way. However Timmy-Blob grabbed Elsa into his grasp and said "Baby.." in a distorted voice.

Elsa began to cry, as she began to hit Timmy-blob with her small fists. Splinter was about leap for Elsa, when something amazing happened.

When Elsa's hands touched Timmy's container, he began to change. Timmy began to look less and less like a blob and more and more like a human.

Until he was fully human again!

"Uhh..what happened...? Am I superhero...?" Timmy muttered as he tried to stand up.

_"Nanite koto!" _Splinter cried in his mind as he quickly scooped up Elsa in his arms. "It's okay, little one. You're safe now." Splinter crooned to Elsa.

Leo had hoped that going on patrol would help find more mutagen, instead what they found was ambush.

Through the turtles did not know it, the one leading them was Sky. Her dirty brown hair was pulled back into a ponytail and she was wearing her usual business suit.

Surrounding Sky, was her team, and all them looking ready to either talk or fight.

The turtles were ready to defend themselves, but Sky said "Wait, I did not come all this way to fight with you turtles. I came hear to talk, if you'll let me."

"Is this some kind of trick?" asked a suspicious Raph, as he gripped his sais.

"I can assure you that this is no trick." Sky replied. Taking a deep breath, she replied "My name is Sky and I am a representative of an organization dedicated to stopping the Kraang."

Whatever the turtles were expecting to hear, it wasn't that. "What?" said Leo and Raph at once. "Huh?" wondered a confused Donnie, while Mikey said. "Sweet! A secret agency, fighting against the Kraang."

"Wait a minute," Donnie spoke up. "If you _really_ are fighting against the Kraang, why didn't your group help us our during the invasion?"

"Because we were busy fighting against the Kraang in my country of Brazil." Sky replied.

"Besides, from what we have heard, you all did a fantastic job of thwarting them by yourselves." Sky added.

"Well it would've been nice from-hey how did you and your _organization_ found out about us?" Raph demanded.

"We have our ways." Sky said mysteriously. "Anyway, I came here to ask you, something." she explained. "An asset of ours has been stolen from us recently and I believe the four of you may have found it."

At Sky's words, Donne recalled what happened two nights before._ "What is she talking about? My brothers and I didn't find any weird Kraang stuff. We only found that murdered woman and that baby."_ He thought to himself.

Suddenly, another much more fighting thought stuck him. _"Oh man, please don't let it be who I think it is." _He mentality added. But though he didn't want to admit it, Donnie already knew who Sky really was.

Donnie quickly lifted his bo staff, ready to attack Sky and her team.

"Donnie...?" asked Leo, worriedly. _"Kanojo wa sono josei o koroshita ichi desu!" _Donnie yelled. Leo, Raph and Mikey let a gasp as they turned towards Sky with wide eyed expressions on their faces.

"Just so you know, I'm bilingual." Sky interrupted.

At her words, the turtles faces grew even more worried.

Sky's own expression had changed from one that was calm to a mixture of fear, guilt and shock.

After regaining control of herself, Sky turned to Donnie and said "I'm impressed that you figured it out so quickly. I was hoping we could do this the easy way, however that opportunity no longer seems available."

As she finished, one of her men threw down a smoke bomb. Leo, Raph, Donnie and Mikey didn't waste a second, they all quickly leapt out of the way. Soon all four of them, were leaping across rooftops.

However the smoke had caught up to them.

The turtles were temporally blinded as the smoke surrounded them.

Raph, Donnie and Mikey were coughing so loudly, that they weren't even aware that Leo wasn't near them anymore.

By the smoke had vanished, Sky and her group were gone... and so was Leo!

* * *

**So now you why this fanfic is called Mutagen cure and...oh no! Sky has Leo! :(**

**If you want to know what happens to him, please leave seven reviews.**

* * *

**Translations Portuguese to English: **

_**E ela um pouco jovem para estar aqui?: It's she a little young to be here?**_

_**Brasilia diz que ela e uma assassina.: Brasilia says she's a killer.**_

_**Eu gosto de fofocar tanto a proxima pessoa, mas temos trabalho a fazer: I enjoy gossiping as much as the next person, but we have work to do.  
**_

_**Presumo que o prisionero Kranng nao cooperou conosco ainda, Emily Jane?: I take it that the Kraang prisoner hasn't cooperated with us yet, Emily Jane?**_

_**Nao, o prisioneiro ainda rachou ainda.: Nope, the prisoner still hasn't cracked yet. **_

_**Voce entende agora?" Do you understand?**_

_**Sou dono de voce: I own you.**_

_**Agora eu entendo que você teve uma noite dura de sono, e se você dizer o que o Kraang está planejando para a mutação planetária seguinte, eu prometo a você que você pode ter todo o sono que você deseja: Now I understand you had a hard night's sleep, and if you tell what the Kraang are planning for the next planetary mutation, I promise you that you can have all the sleep you want  
**_

_**Aquele conhecido como Oscar nunca vai ter esse conhecimento de Kraang: The one known as Oscar will never be getting that knowledge from Kraang  
**_

_**Traga-me aquele balde: Bring me that bucket  
**_

_**Aquele conhecido como Oscar é o que está sendo chamado de um animal. Kraang está na necessidade de que é conhecido como assistência: The one known as Oscar is the being called an animal. Kraang is in need of what is known as assistance.  
**_

_**Você pode ajudar a si mesmo, por ser verdadeiro: You can help yourself,by being truthful  
**_

**Translations, English to Japanese:  
**

_**Nanite koto: Oh my god!**_

_**Kanojo wa sono josei o koroshita ichi desu: She's the one who killed that woman!**_


End file.
